Sonic Babies
by Cyan the Hedgehog
Summary: The Sonic gang are babies and live together in a rather flashy mansion with Vanilla , Kat and Louise. There'll be profiles for Kat and Louise on my account on deviantart soon. This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me, thankyou hope you enjoy RR
1. Museam Mayhem

Sonic Babies

_Episode 1: Museum Mayhem _

Kat : Sonic Maurice Hedgehog come here now!!

Sonic: (still not tired after over an hour of running away) NO BATH NO BATH!!

Kat: (collapses on sofa from exhaustion) Oh I give up

Vanilla: (chuckles) Having trouble catching Sonic again dear?

Kat : Every Sunday night!!

Louise: (comes downstairs) Kat? Kat where are-- looks surprised then sly Why, fancy finding you down here at 6:30, shouldn't you be giving the boys their bath, I've already done the girls? ( for baths they do the boys and girls separately and switch roles each week)

Kat: (growls) You **know **it's impossible to get Sonic anywhere near the bathroom!!

Louise: Still, tut-tut Kat (leaves room)

Kat: (makes a face behind her back then sits cross-armed)

Vanilla: (laughs) Oh don't mind Lou Kat, just round up the other boys and I'm sure Sonic will get lonely and wonder in by himself

Kat: (perks up) Yeah you're right, thanks Vanilla (gets up and walks out) SONIC!! MANIC!! KNUCKLES!! SHADOW!! SILVER!! TAILS!! BATHTIME!!

(they all emerge from various directions, except Sonic)

Kat: (smiles, picks up Silver and walks upstairs with the others following)

Shadow: Hey where's Sonic, how come he doesn't have to take a bath?!

Manic: You **must** know by now Shads that my bro hates water, he'd rather die than take a bath

Kat: Oh don't worry I'll get him later

(they all go into the bathroom and Kat takes off their shoes and puts them into the bath, well Jacuzzi/bath. They live in a large mansion like Chris' in Sonic X)

Tails: Kat there's a special machine exhibition at the museum tomorrow, will you take me PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE!? (big puppy dog eyes)

Kat: (thinks, but then falls for Tails' cute little face) Hmmm…oh alright, but you guys and the girls have to come too (looks round hot tub to be greeted by four irritated groans)

Knuckles: Why do WE have to go?

Silver: Yeah it's Tails' thing not ours!!

Tails: (crosses arms and scowls)

Kat: Cause Louise has to work tomorrow and Vanilla is going on a date with Vector so I'll be all on my own with you lot (mischievous grin) so you'd better behave yourselves (splashes water over them all as a giggling fit and water fight break out)

(All the noise has attracted a cute little blue hedgehog who is staring in curiously at the door)

Sonic: (thinking) Man, they sure look like they're having fun in there and it is kinda boring being out here all by myself, and Kat'll just get me later when I'm too tired to run away and force me to have a bath anyway. (thinks for a second) Oh what the hell

(Sonic bursts in and jumps out of his shoes landing right in the middle of the bath making the water spill over the already soaking floor from the water fight)

Everyone except Sonic: gasps

Tails: Sonic…?

Silver: You do know you just…

Shadow: Jumped right into a bath full of _**WATER **_right?

Sonic: I know

Manic: Bro, you feelin ok?

Sonic: Sure I'm good, this is actually kind o--(he cut himself off as he felt the water soaking into his fur and suddenly felt very heavy and…wet. He was silent for a moment before bursting out crying and leaping out of the water and into Kat's arms) WAAAA KAT I'M ALL WET!!

Kat: (sighs) Oh thank God, for a second there Sonic I thought you'd been brainwashed

Everyone except Sonic: laughs

Sonic: SHUTUP!! (buries head in Kat's shoulder)

Kat: (smiles and hugs him. Even though it was torture to get him to have a bath every week Sonic was Sonic, and she didn't want to change a thing about him, or any of them for that matter)

Vanilla: (shouts from downstairs) DINNER'S READY KAT!! GET THEM DRIED OFF!!

Kat: OK!! C'mon guys out ya come

Sonic: (grumbling under his breath)

Kat: (laughs then kisses his forehead as he smiles at her)

(10 minutes later at the dinner table)

Louise: Where's Kat and Manic?

(Kat comes downstairs holding Manic in her arms)

Shadow: What took you guys so long?

Kat: (tickling Manic) Oh you know it takes ages to get these lovely long quills dry

Manic: (giggles then is put in a high chair next to Sonia)

Blaze: So what are we gonna do tomorrow?

Tails: WE'RE GOING TO THE MUSEUM!!

All other babies: (groan)

Vanilla: Kat you can't take all 12 babies out by yourself they'll go on a rampage

Kat: (thinks for a moment then face lights up) I know, I'll just ask Tikal to help me

Kids: Yeah!!

Louise: (wiping sauce off Amy's chin) But Kat Tikal doesn't have any experience with kids

Kat: Relax she won't have to do much, I'll change em and do all the hard stuff she just has to make sure they don't disappear

Vanilla: Oh I don't know

Tails: Please Vanilla the exhibition is only on for one day and we'll be good won't we (looks expectantly at other babies, then elbows Sonic)

Sonic: OWW!! Oh uh yeah we'll be good

Vanilla: (thinks) Oh ok, but you MUSN'T TOUCH ANYTHING, OK?

Babies: Ok

Cosmo: I think it will be fun

Tails: (smiles at her)

Kat, Louise and Vanilla look at each other smiling and thinking they have a little romance on their hands

(The next day at the Museum)

Kat: (holding Sonic's hand so he doesn't run half-way to China) Ok Tikal so you know what to do right?

Tikal: Yep, don't let them touch anything, don't let them leave the building and give them to you if they start crying

Kat: Yep you got it, (Shadow starts crying) He need's changing, hang on (hands Sonic to Tikal) DO _**NOT**_ LET GO OF SONIC'S HAND!!

Tikal: Um…o-ok

Kat: (picks up Shadow and goes into toilets)

Tails: TIKAL TIKAL LETS GO OVER THERE CMON!! (drags Tikal over to a large machine…thing)

Rouge: Tikal I'm hungry can we get some ice-cream?

Amy: Yeah, I want strawberry!!

Sonia: I want raspberry!!

Tikal: (thinks : Ok ok Tikal calm down they're only babies) Uh lets wait till Shadow and Kat get back (thinks: good save)

Knuckles: Tails what the hell is this guy doing?! (watching man take machine apart and give the audience a talk through to which Tails is listening intently)

Tails: Sssshh!!

Knuckles: This is BORING!! (looks around and sees an exhibit about emerald caves) Ooh pretty

Rouge: Knuckles what are you lo-- (sees it too and walks over zombie-like)

Meanwhile, Amy, Cream, Cosmo and Sonia have wandered off to the dinosaur exhibit

Cream: Oohh I don't like all these bones they're creepy

Sonia: And covered in dust and dirt YUCK (wipes dust off skirt)

Amy: Cosmo what are you doing up there?

Cosmo: (Hovering up by dinosaur's skull) Wow look how big it's teeth are (prods at the large tooth at the front, it wobbles then cracks falling onto the floor narrowly missing Amy's head)

Cream: Oh dear

Cosmo: Oops

Sonia: Lets get outta here!!

They run away. Meanwhile back at the machine exhibit...

Tikal: Wait, Sonic, Manic, Silver, Blaze, Tails…WHERE'S THE REST!!

Kat: (comes out of toilets holding Shadow) Tikal what happened, WHERE'S THE BABIES!!

Tikal: I DON'T KNOW I TURNED MY BACK FOR ONE MINUTE AND THEY WERE GONE!!

Kat: OH CRAP VANILLA'S GONNA FLIP IF SHE FINDS OUT. OK CALM DOWN…you go that way with Tails, Silver and Blaze I'll go this way with Sonic, Manic and Shadow

Tikal: OK (drags Tails away from giant plane and runs off with Blaze and Silver following)

Kat: C'mon guys we gotta find the others

Sonic, Manic, Shadow: Right

They run off and start franticly searching the museum, they have no luck until Sonic spots something

Sonic: Hey look an emerald ixihbition

Shadow: Exhibition stupid

Sonic: (pokes tongue out at Shadow)

Manic: I'll bet Rouge is in there, and Knuckles too

Kat: C'mon quick

Sure enough, when they get inside the reconstructed cave there is a very pleased looking little bat surrounded by a million different coloured glittering gemstones

Kat: Oh Rouge thank god (runs up and hugs her)

Rouge: KAT LOOK IT'S SOO PRETTY!! (holds up Gem and drools)

Kat: Yes I know we'll buy you a small one at the giftshop but right now we need to find Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cosmo and Sonia

Sonic: I found Knucklehead

Kat: (picks up Rouge and rushes over to where Sonic's pointing to find a little red echidna with his nose pressed up against the glass of a large cabinet containing supposedly 'The World's Biggest Emerald') "Sigh of relief" Oh Knuckles I was so worried!!

Knuckles: SO…SHINY (drools)

Manic: Dude, you're drooling are you ok man?

Knuckles: (no response)

Kat: Ok c'mon Knux lets go (tries to pull him away from cabinet but he doesn't budge)

Kat: This is gonna be a long day

Meanwhile, with Tikal, Silver, Blaze and Tails…

Silver: I love this 'World of the Future Exhibit' it's so cool!!

Blaze: I know, look at all the buildings and cars!!

Tails: And the hovercrafts, wow I wish I could invent those

Tikal: Guys c'mon please help me find Knuckles and the girls

Blaze: Oh right, sorry

Tails: I'll fly up see if I can see them anywhere (flies up and scans museum intently)

Tikal: Anything?

Tails: Mmmnn…nope. Oh wait yeah there they are, running away from the dinosaur exhibit

Blaze: Why would they be running away from it?

Silver: Probably got _**SCARED **_of the big, scary dinosaurs. Girls are so sissy (laughs)

Blaze: ARE NOT!! And besides remember that time we watched Pinocchio, you got so scared a whale was gonna eat you you wouldn't have a bath for weeks

Tails: (laughs)

Silver: (blushes and sticks tongue out at Blaze)

They all run around a corner and bump into Amy, Cream, Cosmo and Sonia falling on the ground

Tikal: Oh thank god there you are!! (hugs them all)

Cream: (hugs back) Tikal can we go home now please?

Cosmo: (looks nervously back over shoulder) Yes I'm getting…uh tired

Sonia: And I need a bath from all that dirt c'mon (hastily drags Tikal away from dinosaur exhibit)

After a few minutes they all meet back at the giant fountain by the front entrance. Sonic gets a little nervous and cuddles in Kat's arms, awww

Kat: …10, 11, 12 oh thank heaven. Don't you EVER run away again do you hear me?!

Babies: (nod) We're sorry

(In the car on the way home)

Tikal: Kat I'm sorry, I should have been more attentive with the babies. I messed up

Kat: No I'm sorry Vanilla was right, you should always have at least three people with this many babies.

Tikal: (smiles) Call it quits?

Kat: (smiles back) Done, but whatever you do DON'T tell Vanilla she'll have my head

Babies (giggle in the backseat)

Manic: Hey bro check it out (pulls out small red gemstone)

Sonic: (gasps) Manic what did we tell you about stealing!!

Sonia: What's wr--(gasps) MANIC!!

Manic: (looks innocent) What?!

Well that was Episode one, it was great fun to write so I hope you liked it, By the way, I'll only keep writing these if people like them so if you do message me and I'll write more


	2. When Zombies Attack

Sonic Babies

In my opinion the first one was a lot better than this but I thought I'd put it up anyway, I've never written anything like this before so if you don't like it please cut me some slack TT

_Episode 2: When Zombies Attack_

TV: Your time is up Scooby-Doo MUHAHAHAHA!!

(Everyone is in the living room watching 'Scooby Doo on Zombie Island' ( I know these lines aren't actually in the film but work with me here), Vanilla is sitting with Cream and Amy on her lap in the single seater, Kat is on one side of the sofa with Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Shadow and Silver squeezed onto her lap and Louise is on the other side with Tails, Cosmo, Blaze, Rouge and Knuckles doing the same)

Cream: Mummy I'm scared!!

Vanilla: Don't worry sweetheart, nothing is going to hurt you here

Manic: Kat?

Kat: Yes Manic

Manic: (blushes) Can you change me please I got kinda scared

Sonic: (also blushes) Uh…me too

Kat: (chuckles) Sure c'mon then (picks them up and leaves)

(As soon as she gets up Sonia, Shadow and Silver immediately scootch over and huddle up beside Louise)

TV: …and I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids and your dumb dog!!

Babies: YAY!!

(Sonic runs in without diaper on)

Sonic: WHAT!! WHAT I MISS

All other babies: (laugh)

Sonic: (looks down then blushes deeply Uh oh runs out again)

Shadow:( rolling around on the floor laughing)

Vanilla: Now Shadow that isn't very nice

Shadow: NO BUT IT'S FUNNY THOUGH!!

Louise: Shadow stop

Amy: Yeah Shadow don't be rude!! (throws pillow at him)

Shadow: OW!!

(Kat comes back in carrying Sonic and Manic, Manic is trying very hard not to laugh and Sonic is still blushing)

Sonic: Not…a…word

Louise: C'mon guys bedtime, say goodnight to Vanilla (gets up and runs out of room holding in laughter till she gets into nursery)

Babies: Goodnight Vanilla (all go over and hug her)

Vanilla: Goodnight dears, sleep well

(Kat takes babies into nursery and begins changing them into their pyjamas with Louise helping)

Silver: (being changed by Kat) That movie was pretty freaky, zombies give me the creeps (shudders)

Blaze: (being changed by Louise) Silver don't be stupid zombies aren't real…are they Louise?

Tails: (cuts in) Of course they're not it's impossible

Manic: DON'T SAY THAT MAN!!

Tails: Huh?

Sonic: (dramatic hand movements) If you say they're not real they'll get mad and come after you and turn you into a zombie too!!

Tails: (looks scared for a second, then shakes head) Stop it Sonic!!

Sonia: (hits Manic and Sonic) Ignore my brothers Tails they're just being silly

Sonic and Manic: OW!! (rub heads)

Cream: Are zombies really real Louise?

Louise: (puts her in crib and tucks her in) No Cream there's no such thing as zombies

Amy: (being tucked in by Kat) Are you sure?

Kat: Sure we're sure and anyway even if they did come the sight of Louise would scare them off

Babies: (laugh hysterically)

Louise: (glares at Kat)

Kat: (grins feeling rather pleased with herself)

Louise: (slowly pulls glare away from Kat) Anywaaaay…goodnight guys

Kat: Sleep well

Babies: Goodnight!!

(Kat and Louise turn and head towards the door to leave, all the babies are still scared that zombies are going to come and zombify them. They look worriedly at each other sinking deeper under the covers. The all jump as the door clicks shut)

Knuckles: …you guys asleep yet?

Shadow: In two seconds?! Oh yeah sure I'm out cold!!

Cosmo: I'm too frightened to go to sleep

Rouge: You're frightened, you're all the way over there!! I'm right by the door they'll get me first (whimpers and dives under covers)

Sonic: (shakes head) Nuh-uh, they have to go past the window to get inside the house and I'm right under the window (looks nervously over shoulder)

Manic: I have the best cot, I'm right in the corner away from the window AND the door (puts hands behind head and looks pleased until he realises the mistake he just made)

Babies: (look at Manic)

Manic: Uh-oh

(All the other babies suddenly jump out of their cots and rush over to clamber with difficulty into Manic's creating a painful squish)

Manic: Oh man!! Me and my big mouth, hey bro get your foot outta my face man!!

Sonic: I would if Knuckles would get his but outta mine!!

Knuckles: Then tell bat-girl to stop sitting on me

Rouge: It's not MY fault there's not enough room!!

Tails: STOP!!

Babies: (look at him curiously)

Tails: You're all being stupid there's NO SUCH THING AS ZOMBIES!!

Shadow: Then why are you in here!!

(Tails is silent and blushes for a minute, then suddenly the babies hear a crashing sound coming from the kitchen. They all gasp and hug the nearest person they can find)

Cream: W-w-what was that?

Cosmo: P-p-probably just Kat or Louise?

Amy: N-n-no they're working tomorrow so they go to bed right after us

Sonia: Vanilla then

Blaze: She reads upstairs in her room

Silver: If it wasn't Kat or Louise or Vanilla, then…

(a strange gurgling/groaning noise is heard in the kitchen)

Babies: ZOMBIES!! AAAAHHHHH!!

(they all quickly dive under the covers shivering with fear)

Tails: W-w-what are we gonna do?

Sonic: Get diaper changes?

Knuckles: I think somebody should g-go see

Shadow: Good idea, you go

Knuckles: ME!! WHY ME!!

Rouge: It was YOUR idea

Cream: (hugs Amy sobbing lightly) I think we should call my mummy and Kat and Louise

Amy: (hugs back) We can't do that Cream, if we make them come down here the zombies will get them

Sonia: BUT WHAT ABOUT US!!

Manic: I say we all go out there together and take em by surprise!! Then we kick their zombie buts!!

Cosmo: We don't know how many of them there are?

Tails: (puts hand on her shoulder) We gotta try Cosmo

Blaze: C'mon lets go!!

(they all grab some sort of toy or other for weapons and clamber cautiously out of Manic's (now quite stretched) crib. They walk together in a huddle across the nursery floor before Sonic reaches up and slowly turns the handle revealing the pitch black hallway. Silver grabs the nightlight and hands it to Shadow who takes it and is the first to step outside (there is obviously a battle of bravery here between Sonic and Shadow), the noises are louder now and the babies shiver and whimper (if you imagine it it's sooo cute) staying close together as they stumble bravely down the hall. They gulp and pause as they reach the doorway to the kitchen, suddenly loud banging noises are heard and more groaning echoes through the door. Sonic shakily reaches out his hand to grab the handle but quickly retracts it as the it begins violently shaking and twisting loudly until there is a loud click making the terrified babies jump. The door swings open to reveal a ferocious monster concealed in shadow, it was so tall it barely fit through the doorway and it had razor-sharp teeth that shimmered in the moonlight. It was wrapped in some sort of bandages and had the most foul breath you ever did smell, then suddenly it began to groan croakily and stagger awkwardly towards the petrified babies)

Babies: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

(Vanilla, Kat and Louise wake with a start and sprinted in a panic downstairs where the babies were huddled on the floor crying their little eyes out in fear. Louise flicks the light switch on to reveal a familiarly annoying sight)

Vanilla: VECTOR!!

(The babies wearily open their eyes as Kat and Louise bend down and comfort them)

Vanilla: WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE AT THIS HOUR!!

Vector: Huh? Oh V-Vanilla Heheh, I was just uh…(bangs painfully into walls as he attempts to remove his 'bandages' (which turned out to be kitchen roll) before falling on the floor with a loud thud)

Babies: (giggle)

Kat: YOU SCARED THE POOR KIDS HALF TO DEATH YOU DUNCE WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!!

Vector: I-I didn't mean it honest I just wanted to see you Vanilla (looks down and blushes)

Vanilla: AT 2:00 IN THE MORNING!!

Vector: Well, I was in the neighbourhood on one of my missions so I thought I'd drop by and see if you were still up. I was about to ring the doorbell when I realised the kids were probably in bed and I didn't wanna wake em up, so I went round to the backdoor but it was locked. So I decided to give up and go home, but then I noticed that your kitchen window was open just a tiny bit

Louise: Reeeeeeeeaally (looks suspiciously at Kat)

Kat: Heheh musta slipped my mind (scratches back of head nervously)

Vector: Anyway, I pulled it up as far as it would go and tried to squeeze through but…

Sonic: You got stuck?

Vector: (blushes) Heh better get to work on losing those last few pounds (looks expectantly at Vanilla, but her Kat and Louise are still scowling with their arms crossed waiting for further explanation) Ahem, so finally I got through, not my most graceful entrance but at least I was in

Tails: That must have been the crash we heard!

Vector: After that I tip-toed silently across the floor, until I caught a whiff of something scrumptious

Louise: YOU ATE MY CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!!

Vector: (scarlet faced by this time) Uh…if it's any consolation they were delicious!! The best chocolate chip cookies I've ever had (smiles nervously)

Louise: (not amused)

Vanilla: (tapping foot impatiently) Then what happened?!

Vector: Uh well after I finished the cookies I turned round and this cupboard door appeared out of no-where and whacked me right in the nose!!

Kat: Suuuuuuuuuure out of NOWHERE!!

Babies: (giggle)

Vector: (shakes arms violently) IT WAS PITCH BLACK OUT THERE!! (babies laugh hysterically) Anyway, I reached up and grabbed the counter to pull myself up but when I was on my feet again something wet started spraying in my face!!

Louise: Hmm I wonder what that could be, oh THE TAP PERHAPS!!

Vector: (narrows eyes) I finally managed to shut it off but I was blinded, so I grabbed the nearest thing I could get my hands on and tried to dry my face. But it just kept going and going and

All except Vector: KITCHEN TOWEL!!

Vector: (scratches back of head) Heh, yeah you got it, after that I just spun round grabbing onto the first thing I could which turned out to be the door and then there was all this screaming then you came. I'm sorry guys, I just wanted to see you (directs at Vanilla)

Vanilla: (still angry but is won over by the crocodile's apologetic expression. Sighs) Well I can see that you're sorry, so I'll forgive you

Vector: (face lights up) OH THANKYOU VANI-

Vanilla: IF…you clean up my kitchen, bake more cookies and promise NEVER to come round at this hour again!!

Vector: Oh sure thing cross my heart, you have the word of a detective

All except Vector : (sigh irritably)

Kat: (picks up a yawning Sonic) Well you guys must be exhausted

Louise: Yeah, we'd better put you back to bed

(they take the babies and tuck them back into their cots)

Kat: Goodnight guys

Louise: Guys?

(they look round the cots to find all the babies already sound asleep snoring lightly and gurgling cutely in their sleep)

Kat and Louise: Awww

(they turn and tip-toe across the room quietly, until suddenly Kat notices something)

Kat: Hey Lou is it just me or does Manic's cot look bigger?

(they examine it carefully then both look at each other)

Both: Nah!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic Babies

I just looked back over the last two chapters and noticed that I've been including Kat a lot more in the story than Louise. It wasn't intentional or anything, so I've decided to centre this episode around Louise to make up for it, enjoy^^

*It's 10:30a.m, and Kat and Vanilla are downstairs drinking coffee at the dinner table. Suddenly a loud thundering of feet is heard as Louise rushes downstairs, into the kitchen completely ignoring Kat and Vanilla and starts fumbling around attempting to make toast*

Kat: You know, it usually works better if you press the 'on' button

Louise: *glares at Kat then returns to preparing the quickest breakfast you ever saw*

Vanilla: Louise dear you seem very nervous has something frightened you?

Kat: The only frightening thing is Louise is out of bed before 1:00p.m

Vanilla: *gives Kat one of those 'this is not the time' looks*

Kat: *smiles nervously* Sorry, you ok Lou?

Louise: *with her back to them* No I am NOT ok!!

Vanilla: *concerned* What is it dear, what's wrong?

Louise: *sighs deeply, then turns to face Kat and Vanilla* My parents are coming today

*Now it's Kat's turn to look concerned*

Kat: …oh

Vanilla: *smiles and stands up running about the kitchen cleaning and getting out ingredients* Well that's wonderful!! Why didn't you tell us?! Oh never mind, I'm going to make something very special for dinner and you two go pick up the kids from Tikal's and-

*Vanilla continues to instruct the girls to prepare everything for the guests' arrival until Louise suddenly runs out of the room and there is a angry banging of a door from upstairs*

Vanilla: Oh my, did I upset her?

Kat: *sighs* You'd better sit down

*Vanilla takes her seat back at the table and listens intently feeling very worried*

Kat: Louise and her parents don't get on very well, her sister Karen is in a really posh college somewhere in Manchester studying to become a Dr or lawyer or something

Vanilla: Oh my

Kat: I know, so as you can imagine when she told them she was dropping out of high school to look after the babies they completely lost it. I was lucky, my parents were really supportive about the whole thing but Lou wasn't so fortunate. They didn't speak for months, and even when they supposedly forgave her you could tell they were still ticked off. So now every time she sees them Lou gets all nervous and edgy cause they're so picky about every little thing

Vanilla: I had no idea, why hasn't she mentioned any of this before?

Kat: Well thankfully she doesn't see them too often and anyway this'll be the first time they come here not have her go back home

Vanilla: I see, well I think the only thing we can do is be as supportive as we can to her and when her parents arrive show them what a wonderful caring, devoted daughter they have

Kat: How?

Vanilla: *looks round house to see various soft toys or empty plates that once held cookies lying around* Well we should start by cleaning the place up a bit, you call Tikal and ask if she could keep the children a little while longer and I'll get started

Kat: Gotcha, after that I better go talk to Lou, hope she's alright

*A few hours later, Kat has cheered Louise up a bit (although she's still pretty nervous) and is getting the kids dressed in their best for Stan and Janine's (the parents) arrival *

Sonic: Man I hate my best clothes!!

Shadow: Me too, they're all tight and they smell weird

Kat: *buttoning Silver's shirt, yes the boys are being made to wear clothes* That's mothballs Shads

Knuckles: And what the hell is this thing that keeps trying to strangle me *tugs viciously on tie*

Tails: It's called a tie and you're just making it tighter by pulling on it

Kat: Guys c'mon Louise's parents will be here any minute so you lot better behave yourselves, ok?

Babies: OK

*Suddenly Vanilla walks in wearing a beautiful red dress with Amy, Sonia, Cosmo, Cream, Blaze and Rouge following all wearing cute little dresses and posing for the stunned boys*

Kat: Wow, where are our girls cause all I can see are six little princesses?

Girls: *giggle*

Manic: Woah, you guys look awesome*gives thumbs up*

Sonic: Yeah, I've never seen you wear those dresses before?

Sonia: *twirls round gracefully* Vanilla said we can only wear them on special occasions, but they're so prettyful

Amy: I know, dressing up is so much fun!!

Girls: Yeah!!

Boys: *groan*

Cream: You don't like dressing up?!

Silver: We like dressing up but not in these stupid buxitos

Tails: Tuxedos

Silver: …I knew that

Shadow: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure you did

Silver: *pokes tongue out at Shadow*

Vanilla: Now boys don't start bickering

Kat: I better go get Lou, she's been in her room for ages

*Kat goes upstairs and peeks into Louise's room and finds her sitting on her bed staring at something in her hands. Kat knocks then goes in and sits down next to her best friend*

Kat: Hey, you ok?

Louise: I guess

*Kat looks down and sees a photograph of Louise and her parents when she was younger, her dad is tickling her and she is laughing while her mum is smiling proudly at the camera*

Louise: Things were so much easier back then, when they didn't hate me * a single teardrop falls on the picture frame*

Kat: *puts arm around Louise's shoulders* Oh c'mon Lou they don't hate you you're their daughter

Louise: Well certainly not their favourite one

Kat: *sighs* Look if they can't see what a great, funny, talented daughter they have then I don't know what their problem is

*Louise looks up with big tearful eyes as slowly her mouth curves into a little, tiny smile.

Louise: Thanks Kat *gives her best friend a thankful hug*

Kat: *hugs back* Hey, c'mon don't get all mushy on me Lou

*Suddenly the ringing of a doorbell echoes noisily through the house and Louise hurriedly wipes her face and sighs deeply*

Kat: C'mon lets go show em!!

*They hurry downstairs just as Vanilla opens the front door and there standing on the doorstep are two very serious looking echidnas. The tallest one (Stan) was very dark brown with piercing yellow eyes, the smaller one (Janine) was a cream colour with light blue eyes, she looked slightly less intimidating but still an uncomfortable aura surrounded her making the poor little babies very nervous*

Vanilla: *a little nervous herself* Welcome to our home, we're so glad you could come visit us. I'm Vanilla and this is my daughter Cream

*Cream stood perfectly still except for her quivering chin and knocking knees as the abnormally huge chestnut echidna gazed down threateningly at her with his unnaturally bright , fiery, amber eyes. He smiled, teeth baring before tussling her hair roughly*

Stan: How ya doin kiddo

*Cream began to sniffle quietly before Vanilla picked her up and excused herself taking Cream into the front room to calm her down. Louise was just standing nervously on the bottom stair biting her nails unable to meet her parents piercing gaze *

Kat: …uh n-nice to see you again Mr and Mrs Echidna

Janine: Likewise Crystal

*Kat hated being addressed by her full name, she felt it was too formal and made her feel awkward. Janine stood confidently in the middle of the hallway scanning over the mansion's impressive interior design, even though it was a lot larger than her own home (and a lot less dull XD) her expression was that of an unimpressed person. Her black nose wrinkled and she crossed her arms in a snobbish mannor as if the place was unworthy of her presence. Stan on the other hand seemed utterly uninterested, even unaware of his opulent surroundings as he searched impatiently through the room for his daughter. His eyes seemed to gleam dangerously as he spotted her concealed behind the marble railings*

Stan: Well, come down here we haven't got all day

*Louise swallowed hard before hurriedly stumbling over to her father, you wouldn't think a child could be afraid of their parents in such a way. She stood trembling before her father glancing down nervously at her shuffling feet*

Stan: *pulls Louise's chin up* HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!

Louise: B-but you weren't saying any-

Stan: SILENCE!!

Stan: *lets go of his daughter and crosses arms glancing around the hallway as his wife did previously* Well, are you gonna give us a tour or are we gonna just stand here in the hall?!

*Louise quickly leads her parents upstairs past the terrifies huddle of babies just as Vanilla returns holding a calmer yet still scared Cream*

Amy: I don't like them they're scary

Sonic: *scowls*And they're really mean to Louise!!

Knuckles: *tightens fists* Yeah, I'll show em!!

Vanilla: Now dears you must be polite to Louise's parents, even if they are a little…harsh

Kat: Huh!! Understatement of the century. I never liked em, too snobby

Sonia: They have no right to be so mean!!

Vanilla: Kat please don't encourage them

Kat: Sorry, Vanilla's right guys, it's only for a couple of hours, we just gotta put up with em

Manic: Man I hate dudes who think they're better than everyone else

Blaze: Exactly why should we be nice to such bullies?

Kat: For Louise?

*Babies seem unsure for a moment, but finally agree to behave, besides they're too frightened to act wildly anyway*

(Later, at the dinner table)

Janine: So tell me Lou, apart from watching these…adorable little darlings *sickly smile as babies shudder* what's your job?

Louise: Um…well I just work part-time at a video store

*Stan and Janine both choke on their food*

Janine: Oh, well that's…

Stan: YOUR SISTER IS STUDYING MEDICINE AT MANCHESTER UNIVERSITY AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU WORK IN A VIDEO STORE!!

*Louise looks on the verge of tears feeling utterly overshadowed by her sister and unloved by her parents*

Silver: W-we get free DVDs whenever we want

Shadow: *hits Silver*

Silver: Ouch!!

Vanilla: I-I can assure you Mr and Mrs Echidna that your daughter works incredibly hard and does her best all the time

Stan: Well obviously her best isn't good enough

Louise: *frowns and bangs her fists on the table standing up with tears forming in her eyes* WHY IS NOTHING I EVER DO GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?! WHY DID YOU EVEN BOTHER HAVING ANOTHER DAUGHTER IF KAREN IS SO PERFECT?!

Stan: *looks shocked and enraged* HOW DARE YOU YOUNG LADY!!

Kat: *stands up too* WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO BECOME A DECENT FATHER STAN?! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA REALISE THAT YOU HAVE A CARING, DEVOTED, LOVING DAUGHTER WHO DESERVES YOUR LOVE AND RESPECT JUST AS MUCH AS KAREN DOES!!

Janine: Crystal I am shocked

Sonic: HEY LADY HER NAME'S KAT!! AND SHE'S RIGHT, LOUISE IS ONE OF THE COOLEST PEOPLE I KNOW!!

Blaze: SHE TAKES REALLY GOOD CARE OF US EVERY DAY!!

Tails: SHE'S REALLY NICE AND SMART

Shadow: SHE ISN'T SNOBBY LIKE HER PARENTS!!

Silver: AND SHE GETS US FREE DVDS!!

*Blaze hits him again*

Silver: WOULD EVERYONE STOP DOING THAT!!

Knuckles: BUT MOST OF ALL SHE CARES ABOUT US, SHE LOOKS AFTER US LIKE A MUMMY _SHOULD _!! AND…AND WE LOVE HER…

*Knuckles blushes and looks sheepishly at Louise who just stares awe struck at all the smiling babies around her, and then suddenly it hit her. It didn't matter what her parents thought of her, she had never felt more loved or more needed in all her life as a warm feeling blazed within her*

Louise: Come here *spreads arms with tears glossed in her eyes*

*Knuckles runs over and jumps into her arms followed by all the other babies as Kat and Vanilla move to stand at her side. Louise stands once more and faces her parents proudly*

Louise: You may think my life is worthless, that I have nothing. But the truth is…I've got everything. I belong here and I always will, no matter what you think

*Stan and Janine sit speechless for a few moments as tension hangs in the air, before finally Stan lets out a deep, long sigh and stands up*

Stan: That took guts Lou, I never thought you had it in you, and you're right…I haven't been much of a father *looks guilty as Janine rises beside him*

Janine: Neither of us have, and we're so sorry Lou. But that's gonna change I promise, we love you sweatheart

Stan: And I've never been more proud

*Tears of happiness spilled from Louise's eyes as for the first time in years, she ran over and jumped into her father's arms sobbing with joy, at last, they loved her*

***

Louise: Bye mum, bye Dad, take care *she hugs her parents on the doorstep*

Stan: Bye hon, visit soon eh??

*Louise nodded as her mother hugged her tightly*

Janine: Goodbye dear, be safe, we love you

Kat: Take care Mr and Mrs Echinda

Vanilla: You're welcome anytime

Stan: Thankyou very much, watch those little rascals now

Babies: *giggle*

*A chorus of joyous farewells echoed on the breeze as a huge weight finally lifted from the cyan echidna's shoulders, smiling bright as the sun she watched her parents disappear into the horizon, before turning back to a group of beaming faces*

Louise: Thankyou everyone, I don't know what I would have done without you guys

Kat: Don't mention it Lou

Sonic: Yeah no sweat *gives thumbs up*

Knuckles: Things just wouldn't be the same without you

Silver: Yeah, if we didn't have you we'd have to pay for dv…

*he stops as everyone has had it with him and his flipping DVDs and glares angrily slowly moving towards him*

Silver: *sweatdrops* …uh oh…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *runs off as the everyone chases after him and Louise just bursts out laughing and closes the front door*

Just to say, Silver really does care about Louise loads and loads…he just loooves DVDs XDD


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

I'd like to say a huge thank you to Ashura-Glitch, who has encouraged and helped me greatly, and don't worry I'm still working on your story ^^

It was the day after the triplets' (Sonic, Manic and Sonia) birthdays, and now Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge and the triplets were all two years of age. And Kat, Vanilla and Louise decide it's time to begin thinking about something...

*In the kitchen*

Vanilla: I can't believe half of our little dears are already two

Kat: *chuckles* Yeah I know, gosh I remember when we first found them

Louise: *nods* We were walking home from school when we heard weird noises coming from this supposedly abandoned factory, and it had this really ugly, fat man kind of shaped like an egg on the side

Kat: We hadn't a clue what was going on in there, and we were just plain nosy. So we snuck in through a little window

Louise: With you falling flat on your face as soon as we got in

Vanilla: *chuckles*

Kat: *glares at Louise* Anyway, we waited till we saw him fly off in this half-egg shaped ship thingy, and we followed the noises, went into a room...and there they were. So innocent, so frightened. I remember little Sonic's face when he saw us

Kat and Louise: "Who in the name of chilli dogs are you??" *they laugh*

Louise: When we convinced them we weren't going to hurt them, they told us how badly that freak had been treating them

Kat: *smiles* So we just took them, all 10 of them, and brought them to you

Vanilla: Oh I remember that part quite vividly, a knocking on my door at 3AM waking poor little Amy and Cream, two schoolgirls and with them 10 little infants

Louise: We didn't know where else to take them

Vanilla: *puts a hand on both of their shoulders* And I'm so very glad you did

*They all smile for a moment before Kat speaks*

Kat: Anyway, back to business, you really think it's time to start potty training the older ones??

Vanilla: *nods* The earlier you start them, the better according to this book *hold up a baby book*

Louise: Right, well Kat, me and Vanilla will start breakfast you go get em up

*Kat nods as she gets up and departs down the hall towards the babies' room as the clang of saucepans and the sizzle of the toaster ring through the kitchen, promising breakfast*

*About 20 minutes later at the breakfast table*

Knuckles: HEY WHO STOLE MY TOAST!!

Rouge: Oh I'm sorry, was that yours?? *giggles and takes a bite as Knuckles growls before leaning over to take the glass beside her and drink its contents*

Rouge: KNUCKLES!! KAT KNUCKLES DRANK MY JUICE!! *she cries*

Kat: Oh Knuckles c'mon behave please *pours Rouge more juice to make her stop crying*

Knuckles: *sticks tongue out at Rouge*

Vanilla: Now children, this morning there will be a little change. None of you have done anything wrong; we just need to speak to some of you

Babies: *look confused*

Kat: Amy, Cream, Silver, Cosmo, Tails and Blaze will go round to Tikal's, while the rest of you stay here with us

Sonic: This isn't about the broken vase in the cupboard is it??

Sonia: *face palms and hits Sonic*

Kat: *looks suspicious* No, but I'll be sorting _that _out later

Babies: *glare at Sonic*

*Once breakfast is finished, Tikal comes over to collect the children, whilst Kat, Vanilla and Louise sit the others down and try to explain in the easiest way possible*

Shadow: Whatever it was I didn't do it

Vanilla: Shadow dear, I promise none of you are in trouble

Manic: Then what's up??

*Kat, Louise and Vanilla look at each other awkwardly before Kat sighs and begins*

Kat: Well, you know you guys are all two years old and the others are still one right??

*the babies sit up proudly*

Kat: Well, now that you're all big boys and girls, you need to start doing some grown up things

Knuckles: DO WE GET TO STAY UP LATER!!

Sonic: GET DOUBLE HELPINGS OF CHILLI DOGS!!

Sonia: GET MY OWN ROOM!!

Louise: No no, nothing like that

*babies groan*

Vanilla: You know how Kat, Louise and I don't wear diapers like you do

Rouge: Yeah, you use that weird white thing in the bathroom

Louise: Yes, well it's called a potty and...Now you all get to use it too

Sonia: But it's bigger than me!!

Manic: Yeah and it has a hole in the middle...OH MY GOD IT WOULD EAT US!!

*babies gasp and huddle together*

Kat: *chuckles* It won't eat you I promise, but anyway we have a smaller one for you guys

*they still seem sceptical, so Louise decides to just show them*

Louise: Come on, come and see it, it's really not that scary

*The adults get up and walk down the hall to the small bathroom beside the babies' room, the babies reluctantly follow talking amongst themselves as they go*

Shadow: Do you think they're trying to trick us??

Sonic: No way, Kat wouldn't do that, neither would Louise or Vanilla

Manic: Dude, they want us to sit on a big monster to go potty!! Something's not right

Sonia: You guys are so immature, we're practically adults now, and we need to start doing grown up stuff

Knuckles: Still, I don't like it. Where does it go anyway??

Rouge: To the sea stupid, how did you think all that water got there?? And why we're not supposed to drink it

*All the others cringe*

Sonic: *mutters* I knew water was bad, I knew it!!

*As they reach the end of the hall, they all gulp as the adults beckon them into the bathroom. There, slap bang in the middle of the floor, was an odd looking thing, it was red (so the girls and boys could use it) and really shiny*

Sonic: *tilts head* Kinda looks like a chair

Shadow: Yeah, the world's most uncomfortable chair

Vanilla: It may seem a little strange now dears, but don't worry you'll get the hang of it in no time

Manic: *scratches back of head* How do we...you know, use it??

Louise: Well, whenever you feel like you need to go potty, instead of going in your diapers like you do now. You tell Vanilla, Kat or I and we'll take you in here and you sit on it and you go

Rouge: This is all really weird

Kat: Oh and there's one other thing *turns round and rummages in a small draw*

Sonic: There's more?!

Kat: *pulls out a small packet of what looks like diapers, but somehow different* Now, at first you may find it a little hard to stop going potty in your diapers, and you might not make it to the potty in time. But that is very normal, it happens to everyone

Louise: *tears open the packet and pulls out a few of the new diapers* So, just in case, instead of wearing diapers from now on, you all get to wear pull ups

Babies: Pull ups?!

Sonia: They look just like diapers?!

Vanilla: They're kind of like diapers but not exactly, you see, they're only there just in case you can't get to the potty in time, you're not actually supposed to wet them

Babies: Ooohhh

Kat: Ok guys if there's anything you want to ask any of us, please do and don't be scared ok?? You're all grown up now

*After the explanation, Kat and Louise took the slightly frightened babies into the nursery to change them into their pull ups, as they're walking along Sonic tugs at Kat's arm*

Sonic: Kat I need to go potty *blushes and crosses legs*

Kat: *smiles and hands diapers to Louise for the others and picks him up* Lucky Sonic you get to be the first one to try it

Sonic: *gulps* That's what I'm afraid of

*They enter the bathroom and Kat puts a shaking Sonic down on the floor and closes the door over*

Sonic: K-Kat I'm scared

Kat: Don't worry Sonic there's nothing to be afraid of, especially for a big brave boy like you

Sonic: *smiles proudly and takes a deep breath as he pulls down his diaper and sits on the potty* It's cold

Kat: *chuckles and turns away so he feels more comfortable*

*They wait for about a minute and nothing happens*

Sonic: *swings legs* Guess I didn't have to go after all *he stand up and reaches down to pull up his diaper...but as soon as he does he feels something warm trickling down his legs and he looks down to see a small yellow puddle beneath him. A bright red tinges his cheeks as tears gloss in his emerald eyes* I-I'm sorry Kat, I couldn't help it, please don't be mad I thought... *he bursts into tears and runs over to her*

Kat: *hugs him* Oh Sonic of course I'm not mad, it wasn't your fault, there there. C'mon let's get you cleaned up

*Kat cleans up the puddle and Sonic before putting a little white pull up on him with a blue strip round the rim (for boys) and smiling down at him*

Kat: There you go, all better

Sonic: *reaches his arms out to her with those big green eyes still a little teary*  
Kat: *smiles and lifts him into her arms tickling him as he giggles and buries his head in her shoulder* You ok now big guy?

Sonic: *sniffs and smiles at her* Uh huh *he looks down and blushes a little, his ears flatten* Y-you won't tell anyone will you??

Kat: *strokes his quills, bouncing him gently* I promise, our secret

*She kisses his nose gently, picking him up they return to the front room and she sets him down and he runs off to play with Knuckles. Vanilla and Louise rush over*

Louise: So, how did it go? Did he do it?

Kat: Well...not exactly

Vanilla *sighs* Oh dear, well not to worry it was his first time, it'll take a while for them to get used to it

Kat: Not to mention what the other six are gonna think...

*A couple of hours later Tikal returns to drop off the rest of the babies, who are in for a little surprise*

Tails Hey gu-- *stares at the scary new diapers his friends are wearing* S-Sonic, w-what are you...w-why do you have those weird diapers on??

Rouge: These aren't diapers they're pull ups and the grownups say we have to wear them instead of diapers

*Amy, Cream, Tails, Cosmo, Silver and Blaze look confused and shocked*

Sonic: That's not the worst part...

Silver: What is??

Shadow: *pouts and crosses arms* We're not allowed to go potty in our diapers anymore

*The younger babies gasp*

Cosmo: T-that's silly, they want you to just hold it in forever?!?!

Manic: No, not exactly... We have to use *gulps* that

*The little green hedgehog shakily points down the hall towards the bathroom as the other older babies shudder in recognition. The younger ones wearily look down and see the small, red potty chair glistening in the sunlight. Cream hides behind Amy*

Cream: Ooh that thing looks scary!!

Knuckles: You don't have to use it

Tails: But if you have to use that then what are those dia- I mean pull ups for??

Sonia: They're just in case we don't make it in time

Blaze: But guys what happens at nap time when you need to go potty when you're asleep??

*All the older babies' eyes widen as they cast each other horrified expressions*

Sonic: I-I didn't even think of that...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
